fred_vargasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathias Delamarre
Origins The prehistorian Mathias is one of the Three Evangelists and therefore one of the protagonists in the series. A concrete model is, unlike for the other two, not to be found for him. Background Biography Before he meets with Marc to talk about the chance the Shack would provide them with, Mathias sells placards at the metro station Châtelet after he failed at his temporary job as a car engine mechanic by breaking three engines in one week. His vendition does not even carry in enough money to pay the rent for his 20 square metre apartment. Appearances One of the evangelists, Mathias appears mainly in the three parts of the series. His heroic moment takes place in Un peu plus loin sur la droite (german: Das Orakel von Port Nicolas) when his extraordinarily sharp senses and powerful precision allow him to save a life and, in the end, take hold of the murderer. He has a guest appearance in Dans les bois éternels ''(german: ''Die dritte Jungfrau) of the Adamsberg series in which he helps the inspector with his profound knowledge of the soil’s “language” and archaeology in general. Person Physical appearance Mathias’ literally outstanding height and power make him a somewhat overawing sight at first glance. His upper body is broad and muscular, with strong arms, allowing him to carry heavy weights like the firewood for the shack. The long, stout legs make him a fast runner. These attributes turn up in his hands as well, but they are very gentle and used only carefully by their owner, as needed at archaeological excavations. Mathias dislikes the idea of clothes in general since they give him a constricted feeling, so, when he is inside the Shack, he refrains from as much fabric as possible as often as possible. The only thing that keeps him dressing himself at all is the unease of his company. Being forced to wear something in this way, Mathias can still not bring himself to wear undergarments. He only breaks this habit for his job as waiter in Debout les morts'' (German: Die schöne Diva von Saint-Jacques). Therefore his usual outfit is reduced to mid-calf length pants, a simple pullover and sandals, all on the bare skin. His features are static, but rather handsome, gaining weight in the lower part of Mathias’ face. His eyes are blue and convey the impression of deep lakes in combination with his mostly motionless, relaxed expression. Mathias’ blonde curls are short, but messy and impossible to tame with a brush or comb. Personality In the predominant majority of cases, Mathias remains very calm, and never loses control of himself or the situation. He is a person of action, yet respectfully unobtrusive and a listener more than a speaker. When he sees danger in delay though, he can act surprisingly fast and precise, despite his slow and docile nature. For that matter, he fulfils the label given to him by Marc, “hunter-gatherer” very well. This grants him a natural authority, which is braced by his sensibility and reliability. A somewhat more hidden trait of Mathias is a kind of stubborn pride. Again put into words by Marc: the pride is that of a stone-age hunter who chases his prey, the aurochs, for days and would rather leave his tribe then to take the shame of returning without nourishment. Matching his stone-age attitude, Mathias takes a liking in everything simple and natural, he is, for example fond of wood, plants, and bread. Food is, in his opinion, something calming to both the consumer and their company. He shows that on several occasions in ''Debout les morts, commanding everyone to eat bread when they’re upset, primarily Lucien, who whines at first, but ends up eating more than even Mathias would have expected him to. Mathias himself also states the mere activity of cutting the bread to be soothing to him. Mathias’ personality’s core is his great virtue that involves almost every kind of respect, purity and kindness there is. He is very caring not only to his friends, but to everyone who seems to be in need for comfort and very good at comforting and caring for others due to a mutual understanding of the specific person as well as mankind itself. This also allows him to perform several little of kindness that are as simple as they are not thought of by many other people. He is neither afraid of nor restrained with physical contact, for that matter, only careful and gentle. He is a man more of action and gestures than of words. When he speaks, he mostly answers briefly and exact, without unnecessary terms or phrases. Mathias is always mindful of keeping his counterpart at ease and hardly ever swears. He would never say anything intimidating or provoking and, when often shuts Lucien up to keep the conversation intact and friendly. Other than that he is a very good listener. Talents Mathias’ very cautious behaviour makes him a perfect archaeologist as well. To Mathias, the soil has a language and he is perfectly familiar with it. A skew piece of grass reveals to him what may rest underneath it. No subsurface secret can escape his gaze. His vigilance is supported of his wide knowledge of soil types, geography, biology, and, of course, prehistory. Maybe even more astonishing are his unnaturally sharp senses. For example, he is able to hear a branch break several hundred metres away. There are people who owe their lives to his incredible abilities. They, along with Mathias’ strength and speed, are the main reason for Marc insisting on his friend being a hunter-gatherer. As his love for living things suggests, Mathias also enjoys planting things, which makes him grow some potatoes in the garden of the Shack. Relationships Marc Vandoosler The two went to the same university and sat next to each other so they eventually became friends. Mathias’ and Marc’s friendship is a very special one, since professionally, they despise each other’s views, but personally, they have a solid bond connecting them. In detail, Mathias thinks of Marc as charming, even possessing a “lovable and convincing majesty”, which, as he admits, led him to follow Marc in his fantasies of an impoverished feudal lord more than once. Mathias is provided with the necessary patience to listen to Marc’s voluptuous monologues and reports without being annoyed, enjoying it, even, and is therefore a vital companion to his friend. Lucien Devernois Mathias is the one to first suggest Lucien for the Shack at all. He loathes contemporary history not less than Marc, yet sees that Lucien is needed financially. When Lucien takes it too far, Mathias usually stops him in time. (Also, Lucien is the only one able to devour all the slices of bread Mathias is cutting all the time.) Armand Vandoosler There is not too much direct interaction between Vandoosler senior and Mathias, although it is known that Mathias respects Armand like he respects any person without having a specific reason not to. Juliette Gosselin Taking place in Debout les morts'', Mathias’ romantic as well as sexual interest in the 40 years old'' beautiful and feminine Juliette stays unrequited due to Juliette being unable to love anyone at all. It ends with Juliette, as the culprit, tossing Mathias into a well for him to freeze to death. It is possible that Juliette was never even aware of Mathias’ affection, since he never openly showed it – every time he wants to sleep with her, something like, as he puts it, a dark foreshadowing prevents him from doing so. Trivia * Mathias has an older sister Juliette reminds him of. * He has the habit of pressing his hands together, sometimes when talking, thinking or when he is in a good mood. Gallery Saint Matthew flatcolour png.png Category:Character Category:Evangelist